Cinderella Bella
by Yes Exactly my brand of heroin
Summary: After the funeral, Karen was mad. She said it was my fault. If I wasn’t born…my father wouldn’t be dead. That is when I was hit…for the first time. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I’m an abused child. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Cinderella Bella

**Cinderella Bella**

**Disclaimer****- I'm not Stephenie Meyer…STOP RUBBIBG IT IN! D:**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. My mom and my dad are Charlie and Renee Swan. They were very much in love. But, one day…my mother passed away. She had gotten into a car accident. My dad and I were devastated. As the years passed by my dad fell in love with someone else. Her name was Karen. He proposed to them and was married. One day when I was 13 years old, I walked in the house….to only find my father…dead. Karen cried and cried and said someone came in and did it. I didn't believe it. In fact, I never will. My father was a rich man. Rich enough for someone to fall in love with him…marry him…and kill him. We went to the funeral, where I saw my father being lowered to the ground, the last time I would ever see his face again. The last time I would ever be happy. After the funeral, Karen was mad. She said it was my fault. If I wasn't born…my father wouldn't be dead. That is when I was hit…for the first time. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I'm an abused child.

I woke up out of bed; it was time to get up. I had a long day ahead…high school. It was probably the highlight of my day, anything was better then being stuck with Karen. I found Karen passed out on the couch, with about five bottles of beer spilled around her. I sighed. I carefully got the beer bottles and put them in a bag for later…I could recycle them and get some spare change from it. Karen doesn't give me money, and I have no relatives left that I know of, so I work at a local flower shop in town, that's how I can afford to live.

I headed of to school; walking of course…Karen would never let me drive. It was a long horrible walk…it took about an hour to get to the school. Finally when I arrived, I headed to English. I usually kept to myself, afraid that anyone near me would have to face Karen, so I sat alone in most classes. When the bell rang, the teacher settled down the class.

"I have an announcement to make everyone, we have a new student today, please treat him kindly. His name is Edward Cullen." Edward walked in and I froze. He was beautiful. He had pale green eyes, and soft brown…maybe bronze hair. His skin was so pale, which made him even more attractive. "Hm, Edward…there's an empty seat by over there." He said pointing towards Jessica Stanley's table. I despise her so much. She always makes fun of me…because I keep to myself. . I saw Edward look up and stare at the seat next to Jessica, and then he looked at the seat near me.

"Um…is it okay if I sit over there." He said, not taking his eyes off me. I saw the teacher nod his head in agreement and waved Edward to join me. I saw Edward walk over to me smiling. I looked back at Jessica, who gave me the middle finger and mouthed 'Your going to wish you were never born' to me. I sighed, what else was new. I heard the chair pulling out, and then I heard it pull back in. I was afraid to look at him. He was so beautiful. I tried my best to focus at the board, when I felt a tap from him. He smiled at me, and there was a note in his hand. I smiled back and took it from him. Then I opened it, and saw the most elegant script in the world.

Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you; can I have your name please?

I couldn't breath. I looked at the next spot where I can write, I tried to make it come out extra perfect, which didn't work so well.

Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella…how are you?

I passed it back to him, smiling. He read it, and then was writing something back. I didn't understand how he wrote so fast, but so perfect.

It's nice to meet you Bella; I am fine, thank you for asking. May I know what your schedule is?

I wrote my schedule as quick as possible.

English

Math

History

Spanish

Lunch

Biology

Gym

Writing

Debating

I saw him smile, and started putting down his schedule too.

English

History

Math

French

Lunch

Biology

Medical care

Gym

Health

Hm, we had 3 classes together. That was nice. As I was reading through his schedule, the bell rang. We both got up, and smiled at each other

"Would you like to sit next to me at lunch?" He asked sounding jokingly polite.

"Why thank you, I would be delighted to!" I said back as polite as I could, which caused us both to start hysterically laughing.

The next three periods were torture, and then Spanish was over FINALLY! I went to walk out of the room, when I saw Edward there leaning against my Spanish door…was I dreaming? Well, I hope not.

"I thought it would be easier if we walked there together…so we didn't have to meet up…" He said. I saw a fait blush along his cheeks.

"Yea…sure." I said back…betting my face was bright red. We headed into the cafeteria and sat at a table.

"So, where are all your other friends?" He asked. Great, this is when he finds out I'm a loser, with no friends, because I'm afraid that my abusive mother will beat them…of course…minus the last part, no one knows about my mother.

"Um…well…I sort of-" That's all I could say before Jessica Stanley walked to our table.

"Hey Eddie, how are you." She said, taking a seat right next to Edward while playing with his hair. "Why don't you ditch the loser and come talk to me." She said flirtatiously.

"Loser…?" He started to ask, with confusion in his eyes.

"Yes, Bella…-" Jessica said snarling, like my name was a term of disgust. "_She _doesn't talk to anyone." Then she leaned in closer to whisper to him, but still loud enough so I can hear "…She apparently killed a dog when she was younger, with her bare hands, you don't want her doing anything like that to you do you? If not, you better come with me…it'll be a lot more fun." She said, and gave him a wink. I felt the tears swelling up in my eyes. Killing a dog? I never even had a dog before. I got up from the table and started to walk away with tears in my eyes.

"Bella…" I heard Edward call, but it was to late...I was already running. I ran all the way home, not worrying about missing classes, hopefully Karen would be out…'conversing' with some of her 'guy friends'. I walked in the door and ran up to my room to cry. About 15 minutes later…I very drunk Karen ran into my room.

"What are you doing home GIRL?" she shouted at me. I cringed, expecting the worst. She carried me to the shower and turned the water on, and put it in my face. It was burning hot, and I couldn't breathe. "WHY AREN'T YOU IN SCHOOL?" She screamed as she hit me in the head. "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A WORTHLESS FOOL!" She said, taking me out from the shower, she then gave me a hard punch in the face. I felt her nails scratch my cheeks, forming a large gash on my face. She pushed me on the floor, and then started kicking me. She wouldn't stop. Kick after kick until I couldn't move. I finally saw her walk out, and I was on the floor crying…hurt…dying.

"Bella….Bella?" I heard. The voice soothed me. I felt relief in my body, as it talked. I knew I wasn't dead…Karen wouldn't kill me; I had to work for her, scrub dishes, clean floors. "Bella, please wake up…please." The voice started to cry. I felt it shaking as its hands were on my body. I felt my eyes open, and then I saw him. My prince charming, my Edward Cullen was standing right there next to me. The first one…who ever stood next to me as a person, not as an object. "Oh Bella, thank God." He said, crying over me. He cried and hugged me tight, which kind of hurt, but I didn't care.

"Edward….what are you doing here?" I asked, confused…I felt my head pounding as much as my heart.

"That's not important, let's get you to the hospital, we have to go. You're bleeding horribly."

"No Edward…no, you can't…Karen….she'll kill-" I said, starting to cry.

"She'll kill…Bella…did Karen…do this to you?" I started to break down even more.

"Don't tell, please don't tell, I'm scared Edward, I'm scared!" I said crying more and more.

"Bella, its okay…I have you, nothings going to happen to you when I'm here, now let me get you to the hospital." He said lovingly. I nodded. He grabbed me and carried me bridal style. "Am I hurting you?" He asked quietly. I shook my head no. "Bella…you can go to sleep, you'll always be safe in my arms…I promise." I guess I took his words for it, because he started to hum something loving…almost familiar…and then, I drifted off to sleep…in his pale long arms.

**YAY! I started another story…I have so many ideas, but I guess I should actually start working on…one story at a time I guess…Ha. Anyway…review please? And check out some of my other stories too! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

STOP

**STOP! (In the name of love!)**

**Okay, there are a lot of questions that everyone wanted to know.**

**First of all I would like to thank everyone SOO much for reviewing…I got more reviews on this chapter then I have on any of my other stories!**

**Okay, some Q&A:**

**Is this all human? Or vampire? Okay, all human. I just made him pale because like who's ever heard of a tan Edward Cullen? And also, he's still a Cullen…not a Mason.**

**How did Edward end up in Bella's bathroom? That is a VERY good question; luckily for you…this chapter is in…Edwards POV. I don't feel like making 2 stories…so I decided one chapters going to be Bella's POV. And one will be Edwards. Yay! So, I'm done ranting for now…enjoy! **

**Chapter 1 (Edward)**

**Disclaimer- If I was Stephenie Meyer…I would die of pure happiness. But…I'm not. So I'm living.**

Late. Shoot. It was my first day in the new school, and I was late. I ran to my first class….306….room 306….there! English. Okay. I walked into the classroom with perfect timing. I heard my new English teacher about to introduce me.

"I have an announcement to make everyone, we have a new student today, please treat him kindly. His name is Edward Cullen." I walked in the room, and saw about twenty two pairs of eyes on me. But one pair…stood out to me the most. They were a dark brown, kind of chocolate color. They were beautiful. I noticed she was sitting alone, staring back at me. She had beautiful brown hair that looked so smooth that I wanted to run my fingers through it. I finally snapped out of it when my teacher spoke.

"Hm, Edward…there's an empty seat by over there." He said pointing towards another empty seat, away from her. I saw the girl sitting there give me a wink….no. I refuse to sit there, not with a girl like her. I looked back at the seat with the brown eyed girl for a minute and finally turned to the teacher.

"Um…is it okay if I sit over there." I said, not taking my eyes off her. She was absolutely beautiful. I saw the teacher look at me confused, almost like he was wondering why I wanted to sit there. That didn't matter though, the only thing I saw was him give a nod, which meant I could sit next to her. I saw the girl looking at the winking girl. Her beautiful eyes looked so sad that I couldn't even stand it. I had to distract her…her sadness made me feel so alone. So helpless. I pulled the chair out as loud as possible, hoping to grab her attention, but it was useless, she didn't even notice. She was staring at the board now, looking like she was trying very hard to pay attention. I finally couldn't take it anymore. I had to know her name; I had to know about her. I quickly wrote a note, and then folded it up, trying to match the corners perfect in attempt to impress her. I softly tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, her face about 6 inches away from mine. She was breath taking. I smiled at her, and gave her the note. She smiled back at me, and then started to open it. I saw her face light up at my script, which made me chuckle to myself.

Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you; can I have your name please?

Was all I said to her, I had to act natural…she was just a girl….with ravishing eyes…that I wanted to know everything about. I saw her intake a deep breath. Was she breathing in protest? Maybe the note was a bad idea. I saw her take in another breath, and begin to write down. Then she smiled at me and passed it back.

Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella…how are you?

Her hand writing was adorable. It actually looked like the writing belonged to her. I quickly made note of it, and then wrote something back. I tried to write as fast as possible…the faster I could right…the faster she would right back.

It's nice to meet you Bella; I am fine, thank you for asking. May I know what your schedule is?

I watched her jot down her schedule as quick as possible, and then pass it back to me.

English

Math

History

Spanish

Lunch

Biology

Gym

Writing

Debating

We had English, lunch, and Biology together. That was okay, all considering. I wrote my schedule back to see what she thought.

English

History

Math

French

Lunch

Biology

Medical care

Gym

Health

I saw her face light up, either because we had the classes together…or we didn't have the majority of the classes together. I couldn't really tell, and the bell rang. Maybe I can hear her voice; I bet it would be beautiful. She got up and looked at me, so I decided to start the conversation.

"Would you like to sit next to me at lunch?" I said, half joking half polite.

"Why thank you, I would be delighted to!" She said back in her own polite voice. Her voice rang like bells in my ears. It was even more beautiful then I imagined. We both started laughing at our sarcastic conversation. It was actually a good laugh, I haven't even laughed that way for a while.

We parted our ways and headed to our next classes. They were horrible. All the kids were the same, and that girl that winked at me in English kept attempting to talk to me. It didn't matter though, I was happy as long as Bella was on my mind. At the end of French I sprinted to her Spanish room, to meet her outside. I leaned against her door as she walked out; her eyes were filled with surprise.

"I thought it would be easier if we walked there together…so we didn't have to meet up…" I said quickly, but stammering at several parts. I can't even talk straight….I felt myself blush out of embarrassment.

"Yea…sure." She said back, also flushing a bright red. Then we both walked to the cafeteria. I didn't want to embarrass myself again, so I attempted to calm myself down during the walk. We finally sat at a table. The only people that were sitting was us two. I wondered where her other friends were….not that I minded, but even so.

"So, where are all your other friends?" I asked. I hope she wasn't leaving them to talk to me, I would have felt horrible. Maybe people ignore the new kids, and Bella was just trying to be nice. Maybe I was just a fool….

"Um…well…I sort of-" She began. But, she suddenly stopped, because the winking girl decided to pay a visit to our table.

"Hey Eddie, how are you." She said, sitting next to me. I felt her put her hand my hair, which disgusted me. "Why don't you ditch the loser and come talk to me." She said while inconspicuously putting her hand on my thigh. I shivered. Then I heard the word in her sentence…loser…Bella was beautiful, she was certainly not a loser.

"Loser…?" I asked, sounding worried. Did the winking girl not like Bella? I would have to get her away then. No one was going to hurt my Bella. …..My Bella? What was I thinking…I just met her. I barely knew her, and now she was mine?

"Yes, Bella…-" the girl said, almost in an ashamed disgusted tone. "_She _doesn't talk to anyone." I felt her lean closer into my body, and then she went to whisper something, relatively loud, so that Bella could hear "…She apparently killed a dog when she was younger, with her bare hands, you don't want her doing anything like that to you do you? If not, you better come with me…it'll be a lot more fun." She said giving me another wink. By now…I was fuming. I know Bella would never do something like that. I mean, I know I barely know her…but she's such a kind sweet hearted person, I couldn't even imagine her speeding down a highway. I looked at her, and saw that her eyes were brimming with tears. Oh no, please…Bella, your so beautiful, don't cry. Before I could say anything she got up from the table and started to walk away.

"Bella…" I called. Come back, I need you here, I know she was lying. I saw her increase her pace until she was out of the cafeteria. The girl tapped me, and winked at me again. I sighed.

"Can I have your name please?" I said rushing.

"Yes, it's Jessica…but call me Jess…_please" _she said putting a hand on my chest. I immediately pulled it off.

"Jessica, you're a liar. I know Bella did not kill a dog, and you made her cry. I have no interests in girls that cause others to be sad. If you'll excuse me, I have someone I need to chase after." I said, and then I started running. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care. I went up to several students and asked what Bella's last name was…it was Swan. Bella Swan. Hopefully her last name was on her house or something. I ran into a math room to grab my sister, Alice. She looked at me confused, as did the rest of the class. But, it didn't matter now, Bella was in trouble. I dragged Alice out of the room and into our car.

"Edward, WHAT are we doing?" She asked, sounding utterly mad and confused. I explained the whole story to her, about Bella, and about how she was perfect…and then how Jessica was completely horrible. She looked at me and smiled. "So….your in love huh?"

"In love? What are you talking about?" I asked. In love? Was I in love?

"Yes, Edward, when you are running after a girl that you don't know anything about, attempting to find her house because she was crying…that is love."

"I love her…"

"Yes, you do…now tell me her name, I have the phone book that we got yesterday in the back seat, I can get her address and phone number."

"Her name…is Bella…Bella Swan." I said, sounding proud. Alice flipped through the book, looking under the 'S's' as I was driving at top speed, going in circles around various places.

"Edward turn here!" She exclaimed. Didn't have to tell me twice. I turned onto the road. "It's this house right here." She said, pointing to an old beat up house. It was….horrible. I expected Bella to be one of those mother's little angel children. The ones that have the most loving family in the world. I quickly told Alice to wait out here, and I would be right back. I knocked on the front door, but no one responded. Bella had to be here, there was no where else she could be…please…let her be here. I was about to knock again, when I heard a scream. A horrible, blood curdling scream. I knew the voice anywhere, the beautiful perfect tone of the voice. That was Bella. I panicked. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I followed the scream into the back of the house. There was a vine fence, leading to a window. I quickly climbed up it, and opened the window, to see a small room. It looked miserable. There was a computer at least; there was only one window, no lights. There was a tiny cot…which must me a bed. The walls were wooden and rotting. I saw a backpack and a bag…when I realized, that this must be Bella's room. I looked around trying to scan for Bella, when I heard panting, almost heavy breathing. It came from a different room.

I ran in the room, only to find it was a bathroom. There was water everywhere, sprayed around every inch of the room. I saw red…blood? Then, I looked down to find Bella, on the floor, gasping for life…crying. There was a huge deep gash in her cheek, and back and blues crept around her eyes. She was bleeding everywhere, I bent down next to her confused, and devastated.

"Bella….Bella?" I asked. Her crying went away, but her gasping didn't. I begged, I begged and begged for her to wake up. "Bella, please wake up…please." I said crying. I put my hands on her body, trying to comfort her in any possible way. They were shaking. I started sobbing more and more. Please God, make Bella okay…if your out there…make her okay, please. I would do anything for her, anything, just make her okay. I said silently, sobbing through my whole thought. All of a sudden, I saw her eyes flutter open. Her deep brown beautiful chocolate eyes open. I cried more. God, thank you so much, you saved my princess. Thank you. Thank you. I felt my sobs get heavier and heavier, as Bella started to become alert of the situation. "Oh Bella, thank God." I said out loud, crying even more. I held her tight, to show her…how much I loved her…how much I cared. It didn't matter that I just met her…I know…she's special.

"Edward….what are you doing here?" She asked. She sounded scared, and lost, and so confused. I had to get her to a hospital…bad. My father was a doctor…I think he was home…I can call him and tell him to meet me in the emergency room.

"That's not important, let's get you to the hospital, we have to go. You're bleeding horribly."

"No Edward…no, you can't…Karen….she'll kill-" She started. I felt her shaking beneath my body…she was crying.

"She'll kill…" I started. "Bella…did Karen…do this to you?" I said. I felt her starting to cry more and more…which was causing me to break down more.

"Don't tell, please don't tell, I'm scared Edward, I'm scared!" She said, gripping on to my shirt, begging and pleading.

"Bella, its okay…I have you, nothings going to happen to you when I'm here, now let me get you to the hospital." I said, trying to compose myself. I had to be the brave one…for the both of us. I grabbed her as careful as possible, picked her up, and started to carry her. "Am I hurting you?" I asked, trying to be soft. She nodded her head no sleepily. "Bella…you can go to sleep, you'll always be safe in my arms…I promise." I said. I started to hum to her…I don't know what it was…but it comforted her as her eyes started to get heavier. She fell into unconscious. At least she'll be out of pain for a while. I rushed down the starts with her in my arms. I had to get her out of here. Out of this home, this is such a horrible place. As I went into the living room, I saw someone, on the couch. Staring at me wide eyed. She got up and looked at me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY MUEL?!" She said, slurred. Clearly she was drunk. I guessed that this was the lovely Karen that Bella referring to. She started to run after me with a beer bottle in her hand. She was quite clumsily out of being drunk, which was in favor for me as I ran out the door to the car. I went to the back seat of the car, and placed Bella laying down, her head on my lap. I heard Alice gasp.

"Edward, what happened?!" She asked, practically screaming.

"Alice, it doesn't matter, just drive! Go to the hospital, Bella's really hurt!" I shouted back at her. I saw Karen catching up, with a beer bottle, and apparently Alice did too, because she turned on the car and speeded down the road. I heard Karen screaming, and cursing. I looked back, and started to cry again, with Bella in my arms. At that moment I swore….that I would never let Bella go back to that house again.

**And, that is how Edward ended in Bella's bathroom. Yes, Edward is a sap as a human…but, I really like that Edward is such a loving guy and I really wanted to bring that up. So yea, next time its Bella's chapter….what's going to happen? DUN DUN DUN! Oh, and remember…if you guys give me enough reviews…I could update tonight….I'll go for 6, if I get 6 reviews tonight…I'll update. Ohm and by the way…I think this is my longest chapter ever.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 (Bella)**

**Stephenie owns, I don't. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go read the first chapter of Breaking dawn. Ahh!**

"Bella, its okay…I have you, nothings going to happen to you when I'm here, now let me get you to the hospital

"Bella…are you alright?" That was the first thing I heard when I woke up. It was calm…and yet worried voice. When I opened my eyes I saw Edward, sitting next to me a chair.

"Yea, I'm alright." I said as I took a look at my surroundings. I saw that I was lying on a bed, and I felt a bandage on my right cheek. I also felt a hard cast around my arm. Then I started to remember. Karen…she hit me hard, and then Edward was there. Edward knows I'm abused. I sat up in alert immediately, but then Edward gently put me back down on the bed.

"You have to rest, you've been through a lot." He said, holding my shoulders so I couldn't get up.

"Edward…I don't know what I said to you…but it was a lie…I was taking a shower and I slipped on the water and banged my head against the counter of my bathroom." I said. I knew he wasn't going to buy it, you're looking at the world's worst liar, but I thought I should try anyway.

"Bella…if you slipped on the floor and banged your head, you would most likely not have a broken arm or a giant gash on your cheek. Not to mention black and blues covering your whole body. But, if someone pushed you and then…hurt you..." he said cringing. I sighed, the only thing left I could do was beg.

"Edward, please what do you want, I'll give you anything. I'll give you all my money, or I'll do all of your homework…I'll even give you…myself. Just please, tell me what it is you want."

"Bella, what are you talking about?" He asked, sounding completely confused.

"Don't tell anyone about Karen. I'll do anything, anytime…I know she's horrible, but if you tell, I'll be taken away. She is my only family member left." I said, breaking down into tears.

"Shhhh, Bella it's alright." He said, sounding extremely worried. "How about we compromise?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, wiping away the tears as I spoke.

"I'm going to inform the police about Karen Bella. This is horrible; she has tortured you, and is certainly not parental material."

"Edward…no, you can't." I said, starting to cry again.

"I'm not finished yet Bella." He said, half sarcastic and half frustrated. "I'm going to tell the police, but I asked my family and there okay with it." He said. What the heck was he talking about; his family's okay with destroying my life?!

"What are they okay with Edward?"

"With you moving in with us…of course." He said smiling. Me…moving in with Edward Cullen?! Am I dreaming…maybe I really did die.

"….Are you joking?! I mean, your parents Okayed a total stranger moving into your house…who does that?!" I started.

"Well, of course they had to see you first, they are not that easy to persuade. My father…well actually he isn't my real father, I was adopted…but my father Carlisle is a doctor here. He is the one that fixed up all your wounds. He can get you in our house easily; he's going to say that as a doctor he is extremely worried about your health…so he's going to adopt you. It's quite simple actually."

"But…but."

"Bella, I insist, but there's a condition." He said, pressing his lips together.

"And that would be….?" If this could be any less ridiculous!

"Well, you see, we have a very large family. My sister Alice, who is actually outside the room right now, lives with us. She is married to someone named Jasper Hale. So they have a room together. Esme who is my mother and Carlisle share a room also. Finally, I have a brother named Emmet, who is married to Rosalie Hale who is Jaspers sister. So as you can see, the family is rather big."

"Wait….so let me get this straight. You have your mother, your father, a brother and a sister right?"

"That is correct."

"And then, your brother is married to a girl, and her brother is married to your sister…?"

"…That is correct." Talk about your non-average family tree.

"Okay, so I have it now…so what's the condition?" I asked. I saw his lips pull together once more.

"Well, there are three couples in the house, plus you, and plus myself. We have a large house, but still, we only have four rooms. One for Emmet and Rosalie, one for Carlisle and Esme, one for Jasper and Alice…and then one for myself. So, the condition would be that you would have to share a room with me…." He saw my face drop into a state of shock. "Wait, Bella don't be scared! Or mad! Or anything! It's not like, were going to share the same bed or anything…well there's only one bed in the room right now…so I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight…but! Were going to buy another bed, and then my room is rather large…and I won't do anything to you! I promise!" He said rushing through the whole way. I saw his face turn cherry red as he started to go on and on in the sentence…I had to hide my smile through at least half of it.

"Edward…am I really aloud…to stay with you?" I said, most likely resembling a tomato myself.

"Bella, I want you to stay with me so badly….no….I need you to stay with me." He said, as he started to approach me. He leaned his arms on my bed, and then put his face about five inches away from mine. He started to lean closer. He grabbed my hand, and then hesitated. He looked at me, as I grabbed onto his hand and went closer to him. I felt his breath on my face, as he leaned in to….

"EDWARD! SHE'S AWAKE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" I heard. Edward jumped back from our little position, which at that point was both of our eyes closed, and our lips less then a centimeter apart….we were so close to each other…so close…to kissing. I saw Edward standing across the other room, bright red next to a small girl with short hair. Her skin was as pale as Edwards, and she was just as beautiful as him. She skipped to my bed and smiled at me. "Hello, I am Alice Cullen…Edwards's sister!" She said, jumping up and down around my bed. "I'm sorry I interrupted you two, but I really wanted to meet you since you're going to be living with us…your going to be like my sister!" I looked at Edward, who gave me an apologizing glance.

"Hello Alice, I'm Bella…nice to meet you." I said, trying to sound as excited as possible, even though I was miserable. My whole body was in pain.

"Alice…Bella is in pain, she doesn't need you jumping around her…" Edward started.

"Well, she doesn't need you kissing her either!" She said. I felt the blood rush to my face as I avoided eye contact with both of them. "Edward, your bright red!" she said, jumping up in down and clapping. I had a feeling Alice and I were going to have an interesting relationship. Edward sighed and approached me. He went to my ear and whispered. _Watch this._ Then he walked back to Alice, and smiled at her.

"Remember when I first met Jasper…you and him were having a very enjoyable time on your be-"

"OKAY, OKAY!" She screamed in a light voice "I get it, I get it, I'll leave, but Carlisle wants to talk to you soon." She said inching her way out of the room. I heard Edward laugh as she skipped out. After a few moments of silence, he turned around and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Bella. Alice is very kind…she just gets a little bit…excited." He said softly. "So, if everything is alright with you we can go to Carlisle and tell him." I felt myself tense up a bit. Could I really impose on them like that?

"If it's alright with your family…then its fine with me." I said, trying to give him a smile. He walked up to me, with a serious face, and leaned his arms against my bed again.

"I don't know how you're so brave." He said caressing my face. I put my good hand up and stroked his cheeks with my hands, and then felt his arms. I smiled at his touch, it was almost unbearable. He held my face in his hands again, and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. "You're so brave…" he said again. He slowly let go of my face, and then smiled at me. "We have to get you to Carlisle…do you mind if you go in a wheel chair?"

"Not at all." I said. He got a wheel chair and faced it towards the bed. As I was about to get up, he sat me back down.

"Allow me." He said, as he slowly lifted me to the wheel chair. He gave me another kiss on the cheek, and wheeled me to the office. We talked to Carlisle, and made things official. I would be taken care of by the Cullen's until age 18, after that I could do whatever I please.

"Bella, welcome to the family." Carlisle said, pulling me into a hug, I hugged him back, and started crying.

"Thank you, thank you so much." I said. Edward came over to me and comfortably rubbed his hand on my knee.

"There's only one thing." Carlisle started. "We have to take care of Karen, and there will be questions that you have to answer…is that alright with you?" He asked, sounding careful not to hurt my feelings.

"Its fine, I'll do whatever I can." I said. He smiled at me and told Edward that I was free to go now, and he could bring me home. We drove home together in Edwards silver shiny Volvo. We passed a lot of dark corners, and a lot of sharp turns, that I probably wouldn't even known existed if Edward wasn't driving. We finally pulled up to his driveway, to a large old looking house. It was beautiful. He looked at me and gave me a smile.

"Do you mind not using the wheelchair?" He asked curiously.

"I don't….but how am I going to get insid-" Before I could finish my sentence, I was scooped up into Edwards arms, going towards the house.

"Edward!" I yelled. He only laughed at me and continued to bring me in the house and up the stairs. We entered a room and I felt myself being placed down as carefully as possible.

"This is my room, you can sleep here for tonight." He said smiling. "If you need anything, I'll be right down stairs."

I thanked him, he gave me a small nodding gesture and a kiss on the cheek as a 'your welcome'. As he started to leave…I panicked. I don't want him gone, I need him here…with me.

"Edward, wait!" He turned around and looked at me quickly.

"What's wrong? Does anything hurt?"

"No." I lied my whole body was aching horribly. I was in horrible pain. But, the pain felt like death was sneaking up on me as I saw Edwards back turned away from me, walking away.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked gently, walking closer to me.

"I was wondering if you could….sleep with me…." I said quietly as he looked at me in pure confusion. "I'm scared…when your not there."

"Well, this is a change of events." He said smiling at me. "Isabella, I would be honored to sleep with you." He climbed into the bed and put the covers over both of us. He was on the total opposite side of the bed, which I didn't like. I went closer to him and snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and started to stroke my hair, humming that same familiar tune. I had no idea what it was…it sounded so loving, like it was always with me. I was to tired to even think about it though.

"Edward." I mumbled.

"Yes Bella?"

"I love you." And that's the final thing I said before my eyes closed and I drifted off into the most peaceful dream I had, since my father was alive.

**Wow I'm extremely sorry about the wait time. Honestly, I had 4 pages done for about a week…But I couldn't think of an ending….--. Okay! Next up is how little Eddy handled it. I wonder what he did when Bella said that she loved him. Dun! Dun! Dun! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Bella, its okay…I have you, nothings going to happen to you when I'm here, now let me get you to the hospital

**Chapter 2 (Edward)**

**Disclaimer- Stephenie owns all the characters of my story…besides Karen…the abusive parent! Whoo!**

I sat next to Bella on the hospital bed, stroking her soft wonderful brown hair. After Carlisle fully examining her, we found out that she had to get stitches on her right cheek, had black and blues all over her body, and had a broken arm. She looked peaceful sleeping in the hospital bed, not knowing what's going on, only aware of her dreams. I met with Carlisle in a different room and discussed what was going to happen.

"I can't just leave her there, you should have seen the house…it was horrible, please Carlisle, she has to get out of there." I said sounding more and more towards depression as every word progressed through the sentence. Carlisle looked at me with those loving fatherly eyes and sighed.

"I'm sure she wouldn't want to be placed in a shelter or a foster home, or else she would have reported Karen to the police a while ago. I examined her well she seems very healthy besides her injuries from abuse." He paused for a moment; he seemed to be thinking about something important.

"What is it?" I said sounding alert. He laughed for a moment and continued, while I started him down with anxious eyes.

"Maybe if you would like, she could stay with us." He said. He must have seen my smile increase, because he gave me a large smile back, and chuckling. "You really like this girl don't you. I've never seen you act this way to anyone else. If you really feel that strong about her, you should ask her to stay with us. Of course, she has to be okay with sharing a room."

"I'm sure she will be fine." I said, suddenly getting serious. "I don't know what this feeling is. She's just a girl, but it's so easy to get lost in her eyes, they're so beautiful. And whenever she's not smiling, I feel like I need to protect her, like I share her pain." Carlisle looked at me mystified.

"You have to figure that out for yourself son, but now you should go, she should be waking up soon."

"Thank you Carlisle." I said smiling. I walked out of the room, slowly picking up my pace as her hospital door got closer and closer, I finally opened the door, and relaxed, she was still sleeping. I went over to her and started at her beautiful face, wishing that her deep eyes will flutter open. I sighed, and right on cue, she sighed back. She was waking up. I jumped up immediately.

"Bella…are you alright?" I said sounding like an overly concerned husband after his wife just gave birth. She opened her eyes and gave a half smile, most likely from being dazed and answered me back with her beautiful voice.

"Yea, I'm alright." She said, still looking around. She felt the bandage on her right cheek, and saw the cast on her arm. Finally it clicked; I almost actually saw the light bulb on her head as her face was struck with panic. I know her secret. She sprung up immediately, and I pushed her back down as softly as possible.

"You have to rest; you've been through a lot." I said, still holding soft, tiny shoulders so she couldn't move. Her eyes filled with confusion and yet, she was deep in thought. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Edward…I don't know what I said to you…but it was a lie…I was taking a shower and I slipped on the water and banged my head against the counter of my bathroom." She said. She even lied absolutely adorably. I tried to hide a smile; it was such a cute, false attempt.

"Bella…if you slipped on the floor and banged your head, you would most likely not have a broken arm or a giant gash on your cheek. Not to mention black and blues covering your whole body. But, if someone pushed you and then…hurt you..." I said cringing in torment. How can anyone hit such a beautiful small fragile angel?

"Edward, please what do you want, I'll give you anything. I'll give you all my money, or I'll do all of your homework…I'll even give you…myself. Just please, tell me what it is you want." I looked at her, absolutely confused.

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

"Don't tell anyone about Karen. I'll do anything, anytime…I know she's horrible, but if you tell, I'll be taken away. She is my only family member left." She said, starting to cry. Look at all the pain she had to go through, because of that horrible woman. I panicked, she couldn't be crying, I had to comfort her.

"Shhhh, Bella it's alright. How about we compromise?" Leading into the agreement was actually a lot easier then I thought it would be.

"What do you mean?" She asked, slowly calming down and wiping away her tears.

"I'm going to inform the police about Karen Bella. This is horrible; she has tortured you, and is certainly not parental material."

"Edward…no, you can't." She said, her tears flowing back. I got frustrated, but at the same time, felt that she was so cute, that I couldn't possibly bare it.

"I'm not finished yet Bella." I said, trying to sound as sarcastic as possible. "I'm going to tell the police, but I asked my family and there okay with it." I said. I knew that didn't make any sense to her, I always have to ramble at the dumbest times.

"What are they okay with Edward?"

"With you moving in with us…of course." I said smiling. She froze; I actually thought that she went into a state of shock until she shook her head, snapping herself out of it.

"….Are you joking?! I mean, your parents Okayed a total stranger moving into your house…who does that?!" She started

"Well, of course they had to see you first, they are not that easy to persuade. My father…well actually he isn't my real father, I was adopted…but my father Carlisle is a doctor here. He is the one that fixed up all your wounds. He can get you in our house easily; he's going to say that as a doctor he is extremely worried about your health…so he's going to adopt you. It's quite simple actually." I said, most likely looking triumphant.

"But…but." She started.

"Bella, I insist, but there's a condition." I said, pressing my lips together avoiding my embarrassment.

"And that would be….?" I took a deep breath.

"Well, you see, we have a very large family. My sister Alice, who is actually outside the room right now, lives with us. She is married to someone named Jasper Hale. So they have a room together. Esme who is my mother and Carlisle share a room also. Finally, I have a brother named Emmet, who is married to Rosalie Hale who is Jaspers sister. So as you can see, the family is rather big." She looked at me with the blankest facial expression I ever saw. After a while the blank expression turned into a calculating one, like she was trying to figure out my family. It wasn't the most normal family tree, but I was sure it was one of the most loving, and Bella would get all the love and care she deserved.

"Wait….so let me get this straight. You have your mother, your father, a brother and a sister right?"

"That is correct."

"And then, your brother is married to a girl, and her brother is married to your sister…?"

"…That is correct." I said again, slightly amused by her long line of thinking.

"Okay, so I have it now…so what's the condition?" She asked. I pulled my lips together again. Taking another deep breath, I started.

"Well, there are three couples in the house, plus you, and plus myself. We have a large house, but still, we only have four rooms. One for Emmet and Rosalie, one for Carlisle and Esme, one for Jasper and Alice…and then one for myself. So, the condition would be that you would have to share a room with me…." I saw her face drop and started to panic, trying my best to not stumble on any words. "Wait, Bella don't be scared! Or mad! Or anything! It's not like, were going to share the same bed or anything…well there's only one bed in the room right now…so I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight…but! Were going to buy another bed, and then my room is rather large…and I won't do anything to you! I promise!" I said, talking about a hundred miles per hour. I felt the blood rush through my face as she looked at me, resisting a laugh. I must look ridiculous. Suddenly, her face got full of seriousness and emotion.

"Edward…am I really aloud…to stay with you?" She said, looking bright red. I couldn't help but let out a small smile. After I composed myself to the best of my ability, I thought I should tell her my feelings, but not in a scary way, in a loving one.

"Bella, I want you to stay with me so badly….no….I need you to stay with me." I said, going closer to her. I leaned my arm against the bed, and put my face very close to her. I felt her intake a breath of surprise as I leaned into her. I put her hand in mine, waiting for a reaction. I smiled as her hand held mine tightly and started to sink into her lips. They were just about to touch as I heard the door open, and a very obnoxious Alice walk in.

"EDWARD! SHE'S AWAKE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" I jumped back from what I thought was about to be our first kiss, and blushed as I walked over to Alice, giving her the meanest look I could possibly give. I saw Bella stare at Alice, as Alice walked up to her bed and smiled. "Hello, I am Alice Cullen…Edwards's sister!" She said, jumping up and down around Bella's bed. I sighed. Poor Bella, she agreed to a life with Alice. "I'm sorry I interrupted you two, but I really wanted to meet you since you're going to be living with us…your going to be like my sister!" I looked at Bella, who was staring back at me. I gave her a look of pure apology. She only smiled back and looked back to Alice.

"Hello Alice, I'm Bella…nice to meet you." She said, clearly trying to sound optimistic as possible, which wasn't working. I sighed and decided to interject.

"Alice…Bella is in pain, she doesn't need you jumping around her…" I started, but before I can even finish my sentence Alice cut me off.

"Well, she doesn't need you kissing her either!" I slapped my hand against my head, as I felt the blood rush to my face. I looked at Bella, who was avoiding eye contact with me. "Edward, your bright red!" I was about to punch Alice as she said that jumping up and down. I saw Bella's eyes flashing to me smiling. I smiled back at her; it's time to get Alice back. I walked up to Bella and whispered _Watch this _in her ear. I slowly walked back to Alice, smiling at her on the way.

"Remember when I first met Jasper…you and him were having a very enjoyable time on your be-"

"OKAY, OKAY!" She shrieked. Plan successful. "I get it, I get it, I'll leave, but Carlisle wants to talk to you soon." She said almost jogging towards the door. I couldn't help but laugh at Alice as she danced out of the room. After I got over my own humor, I turned back and faced Bella.

"I'm sorry Bella. Alice is very kind…she just gets a little bit…excited." I said softly. "So, if everything is alright with you we can go to Carlisle and tell him." I said. I saw her thinking for a moment. All that could run through my mind is '_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.'_

"If it's alright with your family…then its fine with me." She said, giving me a smile. She was going to stay with me. Thank God, she wouldn't have to be alone. We would all love her. We would all take care of her. I would take care of her. I would….love her. I walked up to her, leaned down, and put my arms on her bed again.

"I don't know how you're so brave." I said, slowly stroking her cheek. I felt her blush a little, as I did when her soft hand touched my cheek as well. She wandered over to my arms, and started stroking them. Her touch was like a lightening bolt, surging electricity through me. I smiled at her touch, because I could barely take the pure happiness that was radiating out of me. I cupped her face in one of my hands, and gave her an ever so light kiss on the cheek "You're so brave…" I said again. I slowly let go of my face savoring the touch of her skin, and then smiled at her. "We have to get you to Carlisle…do you mind if you go in a wheel chair?"

"Not at all." She said. I got a wheel chair and faced it towards her. She was about to get up, which would just be painful, so I sat her back down.

"Allow me." I said. Slowly lifting her and placing her as gently as possible on her wheel chair. I kissed her on the cheek again, not being able to resist her, and went to Carlisle's office, where he said Bella was welcome into the family until she was 18, and even longer if she wished. If she chose not to go with the family, after her 18th birthday, she could do whatever she pleases.

"Bella, welcome to the family." Carlisle said hugging Bella. Her face looked so happy, like someone threw away all those years of hate, and putting so much love into her, that it was physically overwhelming.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She said, starting to cry with joy. I came over and softly soothed circles into her knees

"There's only one thing." Carlisle started. "We have to take care of Karen, and there will be questions that you have to answer…is that alright with you?" He asked softly. I looked at Bella carefully, as she put on her brave face.

"Its fine, I'll do whatever I can." She said boldly. He smiled at her and told Bella and I that we can leave now and go back to the house. I carried her and placed her into the passenger seat of my Volvo, and started to drive. It was a long confusing path to my house, it was very hard to find on your first time driving here. When we got to my house I parked the car, and smiled at Bella.

"Do you mind not using the wheelchair?" I asked curiously.

"I don't….but how am I going to get insid-" Before she could finish her question I scooped her up into my arms, and carried her bridal style to the house.

"Edward!" She yelled. I could only laugh as I carried her into the house and up the stairs to my room. I placed her down on the bed as soft as possible.

"This is my room; you can sleep here for tonight." I said smiling. "If you need anything, I'll be right down stairs."

She thanked me, I nodded at her and gave her another kiss on the cheek as a 'your welcome' and started to walk away. I didn't want to leave her for a second; I would probably come upstairs to watch her after she went to sleep. She's been through so much though, so I don't want to pressure her. As I was almost out the door, I heard her speak.

"Edward, wait!" I took a complete 360 degree turn and looked at Bella with anxiety.

"What's wrong? Does anything hurt?" I asked worried.

"No." She said.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked gently, walking back to her.

"I was wondering if you could….sleep with me…." She said quietly as her face turned red. I started at her confused at a moment until she continued. "I'm scared…when your not there." I couldn't help but smile. We both couldn't stand to be without each other. We were both scared for each other.

"Well, this is a change of events." I said, smiling even more. "Isabella, I would be honored to sleep with you." I said as formally as possible. I went onto the bed with her, and pulled the covers over both of us. I went on the opposite side of the bed, not wanting to push my luck. I felt her take a breath of panic, as she crept closer to me and put her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, and started to sing the lullaby my real father sang to me. He once told me 'only your favorite people can hear this, so make sure you save it for your most special person.' I was singing it to Bella, which meant she was the most special one to me. The one that I wanted forever. I saw Bella's eyes dropping as I hummed to her.

"Edward." She said, sounding groggy.

"Yes Bella?"

"I love you." She said as her head tilted forward which gave me the signal that she was asleep. I stared at her for hours, trying to comprehend what she just said to me. Does she know another Edward? Did I not hear her correctly? I sighed, after hours of thinking with no solution, there was only one thing I could do….no that I wanted to do. I pressed my lips to her head slightly, nuzzled against her, and spoke the four most beautiful words that I could think of.

"I love you too." Before long, I felt haze over my eyes, as they started to close. The last thing I remember is a slight smile on my lips, as a fell asleep, in the arms of my 'special person' of Isabella Swan. My love.

**Reviews? Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes and looked around

I opened my eyes and looked around. I remembered what happened last night and gasped. _I told Edward I loved him._ I immediately looked and saw Edward with his eyes closed, as he had one arm around me and one hand cupped in mine. I smiled at this and snuggled closer into his chest, smelling his sweet, intoxicating scent. I saw his breathing pattern slightly increase, he was about to wake up. I froze. I decided to shut my eyes again to hide from the embarrassment. I heard Edward shuffle around a little, pulling me closer to him. He sighed. I felt him stroke my hair. The touch of his skin on mine caused my body to shiver. He noticed this and pulled me closer.

"It's okay; don't be scared, I'm going to protect you from any nightmare." He whispered in my ear, most likely assuming I was still in a deep sleep. "I'll protect you from anyone, and everything, so you don't have to be so restless when you sleep." He said holding our hands tighter. I decided that I couldn't take the guilt of lying to him, so I was going to 'wake up'. I opened my eyes to see Edward staring back at me smiling.

"Good morning." He said his smile enlarging. I smiled back.

"Good morning." I said, snuggling into his chest. He hugged me closer and put his head on top of mine, playing with my hair once again.

"How was your night? Did you sleep okay?" He said sounding worried. He was probably still concerned about my non existent nightmare.

"It was very pleasant, yours?" I said, trying to sound polite. He chuckled a little, telling me he had an interesting night. Once again, most likely talking about my non existent nightmare.

"Would you like to meet my family?" He asked.

"Sure, just let me get ready."

"Fair enough." He said as he started to walk out the door.

"Edward, wait." I stammered for a moment….this was going to be awkward.

"Hmm?" He said, sounding curious.

"I kind of need help….because of my cast…." I said starting to trail on.

"Ah…" he started. "Today is Alice's and Esme's shopping trip….and Rose is on vacation with Emmet…."

"Oh…" I said. There was an awkward silence of deep staring between the two of us.

"….I can help you if you want." He said quickly, turning bright red in the process. There was a few seconds of awkward silence before I started to talk.

"Um…that would be nice, thank you." I said as he started to approach me. He came up to me and gave me a quick smile, before helping me take my shirt off. He looked at me quick, and then looked away, turning a bright red. He went behind me to unclasp my bra. I immediately closed my eyes in embarrassment when I saw his large green eyes bore into me. He leaned down so his lips were right against my ear, and whispered.

"You are beautiful." And just like that, before I knew it he was helping me put a new bra and shirt on. I didn't even move as he helped me get changed, still comprehending the fact that I was half naked in front of him and he called me beautiful….and I was half naked in front of him. I got up and laid out my pants, and then looked at him even more embarrassed. To both of our relief's, we heard Alice walk through the door, running up to my room.

"Bella! How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm a lot better, thank you."

"Are you sure you're okay…your bright red. Now that I think about it though…..your pretty bright red too Edwa-"

"ALICE!" he said, cutting her off. She jumped a little, as her eyes met a death glare from Edward. "Would you mind helping Bella get dressed?" He asked, sounding almost too polite. I saw Alice shake her head yes, frightened. Edward recomposed himself as he looked at me, smiling.

"I'll be waiting for you outside." He said, giving me a wave goodbye. I sighed. I repeated the process of how he whispered to me over and over in my head, until I was interrupted by Alice.

"So Bella…what's with you and Edward?" She asked, as she helped me take off my pants, and shrug me into new ones.

"……I don't know, nothing really I guess."

"Bella….I never even knew that Edward HAD emotions, and now all of a sudden he's blushing like I'm his mother and caught him doing it with his girlfriend!" She said, sounding completely at ease while I cringed with embarrassment.

"Alice, I don't know what's going on."

"Do you like him?" She said, sounding completely blunt.

"I don't know! I mean, I have Karen to worry about, and I have people at school, and I don't want Edward to get pulled down because of me….and I don't know what to do." I said all in one breath.

"Look Bella, I know how you feel. But, you make Edward so happy. I know you didn't know him when he wasn't happy…..but you wouldn't want to, trust me. Just keep it in the back of your mind that he's always going to be there for you." She said, patting me slightly. She called Edward as she walked out of the room. He came in smiling.

"Did ya' miss me?"

"Naturally!" I said running up to him, wrapping my arms around him. He did the same to me and smiled.

"Let's go down stairs." We walked down stairs. As I was half way down the stairs, my feet betrayed me. I slowly fell, waiting for the impact on the ground, but instead I felt me being gripped into someone. I looked up and smiled, looking at Edward my savior. I mumbled a thanks.

"I'll never let you fall." He said, putting a strand of hair behind my ear. I felt my face blush immediately. He chuckled and let me go; we walked down the stairs only to be started at by someone. I saw Edward roll his eyes and make a pointing gesture towards them.

"Bella, this is my mother Esme." He said, pointing to a beautiful, kind looking woman. She gracefully went to me to shake my hand.

"Nice to meet you Bella. Welcome to our house. Don't be shy, we'll give you whatever you need." She looked at me as I smiled. "From all that shock yesterday you must be starving." She said to me. I had to admit, after getting one meal a day from a near by convince store, a home cooked meal didn't sound too bad.

"A little bit." I said sheepishly

"Well, sit down sweetie, its almost ready." She said smiling.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh please dear, we're going to be together for a while; call me Esme." She said, giving me a quick smile before going back to the stove area. Edward sat next to me smiling.

"You haven't lived until you tried Esme's cooking."

"Oh shush Edward." She said, putting a huge stack of pancakes on the table. Soon enough, Alice and Carlisle joined us in eating our meal. Edward was right, Esme's cooking was amazing. I was a little reluctant on trying banana pancakes but Edward insisted. After the meal was over, Edward asked me to take a walk with him, I agreed. He took my hand and started leading me into the woods.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my favorite place, I go there when I need some time to be alone." He said smiling.

"But, it won't be special if I go, it won't be your secret place anymore." I said warning him.

"Your right." He started. "It won't just be special. It'll be perfect."

**Um….hi. I hope you guys aren't mad at me….for not updating in like….a month…or two. Finals are over, finally (Get it, finals, finally. Heh.) So now I'll be hitting out some new chapters soon. Instead of completely doing the same chapter for both of there POV's, I decided that I will just randomly switch, because I don't feel like writing the same chapter over and over again. I really like the all human stories though. I might start one of those 'Edward and Bella have been friends since childhood' stories, just a heads up for everyone….I'm actually in a really good writing mood, so I'll do that now I guess. Anyways, yes, this is a slow chapter, but they'll be in the meadow soon! Reviews make me happy. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****- Stephenie owns, with all rights. Sorry.**

**Read my little note at the bottom of the chapter PLEASE.**

**Dedication- **TwiliAnn16, Ladyroo88, Blair Cullen, N00dles4lifee., Annie McPenguin and briiittx xhc. For being my ONLY 6 reviewers. And to Lisa…cause she's awesome

**Chapter 4**

**Edwards POV**

I walked Bella into the woods, guiding her to my favorite place. Her hand gripped mine with hesitation; I'm not sure why…it was either because she was scared, or because she didn't want to fall.

"Bella, do you trust me?"

"Yes." Was her simple reply. The thought of her trusting me made my heart soar. I gave an involuntary smile.

"Then, come with me. I won't bring you anywhere dangerous, and I won't let you fall either." I said to her, rather bluntly. She gripped my hand tighter, and walked with me in an even pace. She walked slowly, looking down at all times. Whenever she stumbled she would look at me, her face flushed beautifully with soft red. I would always smile at her, and tell her to keep going. After a couple of hours in the woods, I new we were getting closer. My hands went to her back, pushing her towards the opening. She moved the bushes to open them slightly. I saw her stiffen. This location; this spot is the most….

**Bella's POV**

"-Beautiful place I have ever seen." I said to him. He looked at me completely in awe, as if I read his mind or something. I decided to shrug it off. I looked around to see the most beautiful, fantastic sight that I have ever laid my eyes on….besides Edward, of course.

The sun was seeping into the meadow, beating brightly on all the wildlife around us. Tree's were hanging down, allowing a soft amount of shade to enter. There were flowers everywhere, all wild, and beautiful. The sky was perfectly viewable, with puffy white clouds just inches apart. I felt like I was in a story book. The grass looked perfect, like it has never been stepped on before. It was flowing along with the soft wind that made a beautiful sound; almost like music. The grass was perfectly green, almost like the kind you see in movies. When I finally comprehended the beautiful scenery around me, I noticed that Edward was already in the meadow, his beautiful bronze hair flowing, as he was lying down in the grass, looking up at the clouds.

"Would you like to join me?" He asked, giving me an absolutely stunning smile. He gestured to a spot right next to him. I sat down next to him, and leaned into him. I smelled his glorious scent and smiled. He sat up for a moment, only to lay me down next to him. He wrapped him arms around me and ran it up and down my skin. I shivered at his touch. We laid there in silence. It wasn't awkward; it was actually quite peaceful.

"Bella?" I heard.

"Yes."

"I…..I…..really wanted to bring you here for a reason." He said, sitting us both up. He took his hand slowly into mine. "Bella…I think I'm in love with you." I stiffened. His hand came up to caress my face, but I immediately gripped it and put it aside. He looked at me with a pained expression, almost like someone had slapped him in the face. "Bella…if you don't feel that way about me, then I understand perfectly. I'm so sorry for being so forward. I won't bring it up again." I got up, and slowly walked to the entrance of the meadow. "Bella! Don't go! You're going to get lost." But, that's all I heard, before I was running. I ran in which ever direction I guided myself in. I tripped along the way, feeling blood drip down my body. I cried as I ran. He can't love me. Not after what I've done. He would surely hate me if he heard the whole story. I fell to a corner next to a tree and starting crying. I cried for Edward, the most beautiful man I couldn't have, because of what I've done. I cried for all of the Cullen's, wasting there time on me. I cried for Charlie and Renee, my most beloved people in the world, looking down upon. I cried and cried until I felt darkness overtake me.

**Edwards POV**

"Bella…I think I'm in love with you." I said to her softly, waiting for a reaction. I saw her whole body harden from shock. I put my hand up, to stroke her beautiful cheek, when her hand forcefully grabbed mine, and set it back to my side. I felt my whole face drop, and one word appeared in my head.

Rejection.

I thought she loved me, she said it in her sleep….maybe she knew another Edward. But, I went into this thinking that she would finally be mine….but I was wrong. I loved her, and she didn't love me. I had to accept that. I felt my voice shaking as I tried to talk to her.

"Bella…if you don't feel that way about me, then I understand perfectly. I'm so sorry for being so forward. I won't bring it up again." She slowly got up, fast walking to the entrance of the meadow. She was going to run. "Bella!" I shouted. "Don't go! You're going to get lost." This set her off though. She started to run. _No. No. No God damn it. Don't let her get away._ This was all I had to say to convince myself. I flew off my feel and ran; ran like I have never ran before. I screamed her name, looking for footprints, and signs along the way. I saw the leaves ruffle to the west. I franticly took a left at that direction. I saw red all over. _Blood_. This only caused me to run faster. I felt adrenaline pulse through my veins as I ran, galloping fiercely from tree to tree. At that moment, I didn't care what happened to me, I didn't care what kind of animals could be in the trailess woods. I didn't care about anyone in the world, except for one person. _Bella._

I made another quick left, where I saw a broken branch. I started screaming her name. I felt my body still on its high, beckoning for Bella's touch. I was cut everywhere, but I felt no pain. I just felt the need to go faster. "BELLA!" I screamed one final time, only to hear a muffled crying. The inside of my body froze, but the outside did the opposite. It sprinted faster. My heart was spurting out of my chest, as I rounded the corner to find Bella. Her beautiful face was stained with tears, dirt, and blood all mixed into one. She was in pain. _And it was my fault._ "Bella….Bella? Can you hear me?!" I said franticly, begging her to talk.

"….Edward." She said in a scared, hurt voice.

"Bella, I'm here, where does it hurt?" I asked. She slowly picked up her weak hand and placed it on her chest; to her heart. For that moment; everything seemed to freeze.

**Bella's POV**

My hand roamed to my chest, and my finger pointed to my heart. I let out another sob, while Edward froze. "Bella." He said softly.

"Edward…." I whimpered. "I love you….I love you so much…..but I can't. You're going to hate me." I said sobbing through the breaks of breath I had to take. My eyes were getting heavier, and the pain through out my body was becoming mare apparent.

"Bella, as much as I'm yearning to ask you why….we can talk about that later. My main concern is that you're hurt. Can you get up?" He asked. I nodded my head no, attempting to flutter my eyes open. "Bella? Bella, stay with me. Come on Bella, wake up." He said, tapping my face with some force. Not enough to hurt, but enough to make me conscious. "Bella….I'm going to lift you up….is that okay? Do anything to show me that's okay…move something that doesn't hurt." He said, sounding frantic. I nodded my head up and down. As soon as that was over, I felt my body being softly cradled against Edwards's body. And then, just like that…all the pain faded away. I smiled softly against him.

"Edward…" I said, feeling the energy literary being ripped out of me.

"Yes, my love?" He said, sounding full of compassion.

"Can I sleep now?" I asked him, whole heartedly. I felt him cringe for a moment.

"Bella, you can sleep….if you promise me one thing." I gestured I wanted to know what by slightly opening my eyes.

"Do you promise to wake up?" He said, his tone worried. "Bella, promise me that if I let you sleep…you _will _wake up." I nodded my head slightly, telling him I would. "No Bella, say 'I promise I'll wake up'."

"I promise…..I'll wake up." I said. He said something after that, but I couldn't hear it. I felt our pace quicken to a jog. Right before I passed out, I noticed how his body molded perfectly with mine. And with that, I closed my eyes fully, drifting off into blackness.

**Edwards POV **

"Do you promise to wake up?" I said. Carlisle always told me to make sure there coherent enough to make out sentences and answer them. But, besides that, this was an answer I needed for myself. She had to wake up. "Bella, promise me that if I let you sleep…you _will _wake up." I said firmly. Her head nodded up and down. I lifted her head up more, to get a better view of her. I looked directly into her glazed eyes; they were near exhaustion, and loss of blood. I panicked even more. "No Bella, say 'I promise I'll wake up'." I saw her grimaced to herself, as she opened her mouth to speak the words I needed to hear most.

"I promise…..I'll wake up."

"Bella, if you don't wake up..." I hesitated. "I promise I will be joining you soon." I said kissing her cheek slightly. I ran faster as I thought. _I would die for this girl. _I couldn't think about that now; dying wasn't even an option. I held her closer, checking her pulse as we ran. It was low and distant, but still there. I checked my cell phone, pleading it would have service soon. My adrenaline was slowly resurfacing, quickening my pace even more. I was going to be in a lot of trouble with my health when I got home, two rushes of adrenaline in a course of 3 minutes could _not_ be healthy. But, I didn't care…all I cared about was Bella. I sprinted for my life as I saw the entrance out of the forest. I pulled my cell phone out and called the only person I knew could help me.

"_Hello?_"

"Carlisle. Bella's hurt, her heart is barely beating; I need to get her to an ambulance."

"_What happened?!_"

"I'll explain later, please just call someone over, I can't loose her dad, I can't loose her." I said, sobbing into the phone. I told him the directions in a rush, telling him to hurry. He stayed on the phone with me until he arrived. The medics quickly lifted Bella up on a stretcher into the truck. They put me in one next, and laid me right next to Bella. I reached over to grab her hand. "Bella, I love you." And that was the last thing I said, before my eyes closed, and I drifted off.

**?? POV**

_Wake up sweetie. Wake up_

_Mom?_

_That's right dear, it's me and your father. _

_Where are we…and aren't you…_

_That's right, we are. Right now, you're next to the line, which crosses life…and death._

_If you cross over, you'll be with your father and me forever._

The choice was simple. I made my way to cross the line, waiting to run into my parent's arms…where we would finally be family again.

_Baby, before you cross the line. Think. Think long and hard. I know things have been hard baby. I've sat up here and watched you suffer. I wished to no end that I can come down and save you. But think. Do you really want to leave the world behind?_

I took another step forward, telling them I was ready.

_My little girl. Don't think about the world. Think about something more important. Think about _him.

I froze in my tracks. His face came into my vision. It wasn't really his face; it was almost like a picture. It was him…crying in front of a grave….with a knife firmly in his hand.

_Is that…_

_Yes, it's Edward. That is what's going to happen if you come with us. He will kill himself, crying and pledging his love to you. And people who kill themselves…don't end up where the three of us would be._

My body tensed up, as I stepped backwards from the line.

_My girl. _My father said, taking a step closer to the line. _You promised him…you promised Edward that you would wake up. He trusted you with his heart. He spent hours going through the woods, carrying you out. And this is how you're going to repay him? _

I took another step back from the line. My thoughts were going into an entirely different prospective.

_I know it's going to be hard, my daughter, I know it is…but, I also know if you stay with Edward…you will truly be happy. You two are soul mates, made for each other. I love you my baby girl, but it's not time for you to stay with us yet. One day, but not anytime soon. You and Edward can join us, and we will be a happy family. _He said smiling at me.

_I love you. _I said, sobbing. _I love you so much._

_And we love you too, more then anything. But, it's time to go back now…someone is waiting for you to get up._ My mother said, shooing me along.

I walked backwards until I was about to leave. It was interesting how the gateway between life and death was managed. Through a line. There was stairs going down at the left side; stairs to the real world. Then, there was a line, a silky blue line lying upon white clouds. Then, there was another staircase going up, which I can presume to be heaven. I walked towards the down stairs, giving one last look at my parents.

_Oh Bella? _My mother said.

_Yes?_

_Make me some wonderful grandchildren._

I scowled at her from a distance, as her and my father started laughing. I walked down the stairs in tears. I was walking out of the arms of the people that I loved. But, I was walking into the arms of a man I loved…and wanted to spend my life with. As I walked down the stairs, I saw Edward….waiting for me. I smiled at him and ran into his arms. He held me gently and stroked my hair. At that moment I finally realized….that I wanted to be in his arms forever.

**Holy Fudge cakes. That was NOT supposed to happen! I was just going to make them have there first kiss in the meadow…and then they would go hand and hand back to there house smiling…but! My fingers had a different opinion. Besides, someone told me to give it a twist…well; if that wasn't a twist…I don't know what is.**

**OKAY! READ THIS HERE! Guys…I got 5 reviews…and I was truly upset…I was so unmotivated to update…and I was completely sad. If I don't get a lot of reviews…I'm not going to continue…so please review, give me feedback…anything? So honestly, review.**

**Oh and by the way, longest chapter ever. Just putting it out there.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dedication- **Thank you SO SO SO much for EVERYONE who reviewed. It really meant a lot to me….can we keep it that way? Pleaseeee! But, I would like to point out a few special people that had witty comments…because I love those!

**mozartandi****-** Because she called my story wonderful…and it gave me an ego boost.

**Akio Fukurou****-** Because your review kept me laughing for like 10 minutes.

**Inu-Pure-And-Simple**** (Miki)-** Because she always reviews, thank you!

**LastBreath-x**- Because that was her first review….good job!

**Evelyn A. Brandon**- Because I never got an imaginary award before puts it on bookshelf with pride :D

**Lisa**- Because she always nags me about updating, and nothing would get done.

**Chapter 5 **

**BPOV**

I woke up in a daze, not knowing where I was at all. I was lying down; the walls around me were a soft blue. It smelt like hospital. Then my eyes widened. The past events ran through my head, and I remembered everything. I remembered the meadow, I remembered Edward….and I remembered talking to my mom and dad. _That better have not been a dream. _I thought to myself. But, I knew it wasn't. It was too real. Then I remembered something else.

_You promised him…you promised Edward that you would wake up. He trusted you with his heart. He spent hours going through the woods, carrying you out. And this is how you're going to repay him? _

Edward.

I felt my heart jump at his name. Where was he? Was he okay? I frantically tried to get up, but was fastened down from some wires. I looked around helplessly. _He's not here…_ I lost him. Edward Cullen; the most beautiful man in the world told me he loved me, and now was gone. I HAD to say no…why couldn't I just have said yes, and we would have been happy.

"Edward…" I whimpered. "Edward….I love you." I said to myself, crying.

"I love you too." I heard from behind me. I jumped up in surprise. I couldn't turn around because of the wires, but I heard his voice. I smiled at his voice; it always made me calm down.

"Edward….I can't see you." I said, whining to him. He chuckled slightly and came around to my side of the bed. I saw his stomach from where I was. His breathing was a little heavy. He continued to move, bending down so we can come face to face. When he finally reached me, I gasped. His face was covered in stitches. Along with his arm that was bandaged up. "Edward, what happened to you?! Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine; the real question is, are YOU alright? You scared me half to death!" He said, looking me right in the eye. I turned away to hide my blush from him, but that didn't work out to much. He put one finger under my chin and lifted my face up to him without effort. _Stupid strong sexy boy. _"Bella…are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I said, not meeting his glance. We sat there in an awkward silence, before Edward cleared his throat and sighed.

"You've been all fixed up and everything. There's nothing really wrong with you except for a couple of bruises and cuts. We can call the nurse to disconnect you and then we can leave." He said, trying to break the silence.

"That would be nice." Edward called the nurse and told her we were ready. He was honestly the sweetest person I have ever met. He held my hand when they were taking the needle out, and sat with me while the nurse told me everything I could and couldn't do. We finally got out of the hospital, and drove to Edward's.

I still didn't feel good enough to call it my home yet. Not until Karen is out of my life forever. We entered the house only to be bombarded by several people. Esme pulled me into a hug first, thanking God that I was alright. Alice marched up to me and handed me something in a box. I opened it to find a cell phone. "If you are EVER lost like that again, call us." She said, looking awfully mad. I told her I really didn't need it, but she said I had to keep it if I ever wanted to talk to her again. After all the commotion slowed down, I saw someone I never saw before. He was lean with blond stray hair. He was stunning. Even almost as beautiful as Edward. Alice dragged him up to me, and introduced him to me. "Bella, this is Jasper….my fiancé!" Jasper walked up to me and gave me a pat on the shoulder, causing me to calm immediately. _Weird._ I thought. After everyone questioning me, Edward led me upstairs to his room.

This was the first time I really saw his room, it fit him quite well. He had a bed in the middle of his room, along with a black leather sofa on the left side. One whole side of his room was covered. Half of it covered in a shelf filled with music; while the other half was colored in books. He had a large window next to the couch, overlooking his front yard which was filled with flowers. After I took in the room, Edward led me to the bed and sat me down. "We need to talk Bella." He said, putting his arm around me. I sighed.

"I know." I can't hide this from him anymore. He has to know.

"Is there any reason why you said I can't love you? Why I'm going to hate you?" I nodded and leaned against him. "What is it?" He asked.

"Karen did other things…besides beat me." I said, almost whispering. Edward looked at me, encouraging me to go on. I took a deep breath and started my story.

**EPOV**

"After Charlie died, Karen brought over a lot of other people. A lot of them were men." _Oh God, Bella please tell me they didn't do anything to you. _It was so unfair, Bella was the sweetest girl on the entire planet and she was treated horribly. Every time she told me something about the past, I yearned to take it away from her. I wanted her to forget everything that happened. "She made them come over for a while; they talked and had a lot of alcohol. After they got drunk….they handed her money. She smiled at them and sent them up to my room. I always locked the door….but Karen said she would kill me if I kept it locked. She said she would kill me Edward, she said it so many times." She said gripping me tightly. When she started crying my heart broke. I didn't know what to do, so I just held her and hummed a special song. After she calmed down she looked at me; he eyes filled with tears. "You…do you not want me anymore? They took it away Edward, they took away my innocence. It can't be my first time with you." She said, looking everywhere but at me.

"Bella, even if those VILE creatures took away your innocence…that's not the point. It's going to be _our _first time, and it's going to be wonderful." I said taking her face in my hands. "You Bella…..your the most important thing to me. Your smile, your laugh, your small hands, your soft hair." I said touching her lips, hands and hair. I saw her smile grow with every touch, and I felt my smile growing too. I laid her on the bed with me and kissed her hand. I saw her turn the most wonderful shade of red, while she hid her face against my chest. "Don't hide; your blush is lovely." I said, caressing her cheek. She smiled at me and we just laid there. We touched each others faces, hands, and hair to get used to each other. Finally, we went down stairs to find everyone watching a movie. I sat on the couch and motioned Bella to come sit with me. She leaned against my chest and sighed. After the movie was over we went back up the stairs again…it was getting late. I laid Bella back on the bed as I slipped next to her. I wrapped my arms around her while she did the same. We laid there in silence for a while until I started humming my special song again.

"Edward….how do you know that song?"

**BPOV**

I knew if sounded familiar…I sang that song every night before I went to bed. It was my one motivation that woke me up in the morning, the one motivation that kept me alive.

"Edward….how do you know that song?" I asked confused.

"It's a little bit of a long story."

"I have time."

"It's kind of embarrassing too."

"I don't mind." I said rather bluntly.

"Okay." He said smiling. "When I was younger maybe about 4 or 5 years old…my father and I used to go fishing together. One day we saw another man out. He had a boat just like us…and he had a little girl. I still remember her today. Her hair was brown, and she had brown eyes just like you." He said, staring into my eyes. "We never really saw anyone on the lake before…so we decided to invite them on our boat with us. Carlisle and the man were talking a lot, so the little girl and I decided to go on our own. We ran around the boat, and we played together…and I remember I had so much fun. Then by the end of the day we were both so tired. So while we were on the boat, the man laid us both down and sang a song to us. I loved it so much, that I sing it all the time. It reminds me of the little girl that I had so much fun with…I remember liking her so much. Carlisle looked everywhere for the man and the little girl, but we couldn't find them. So I always hum that song in their memory."

"Oh." That's when it hit me.

"_Bella, it's time for bed." Charlie said, carrying a small five year old girl into her room. The father and daughter were both laughing and spinning around, waiting for Bella's mother to come in. After Renee came they tucked a still laughing Bella into bed. Both parents started humming a song. It was a lullaby written for Bella, a song which Charlie would sing to Renee's stomach during her long 9 months of pregnancy. It was the family's special song, showing all the love they had for each other._

Then, every event in the last 3 days hit me at once.

'_He started to hum something loving…almost familiar…and then, I drifted off to sleep…in his pale long arms.'_

'_I know it's going to be hard, my daughter, I know it is…but, I also know if you stay with Edward…you will truly be happy. You two are soul mates, made for each other.'_

Charlie knew. That's why he said we were soul mates. We played together. We've met each other before.

"Edward….do you know the mans name."

"Of course I do…Charlie…Charlie Swan. I don't remember the little girls name though…it's rather blurry."

"Edward….do you know what my full name is?"

"Of course I do. It's Isabella. Isabella Marie…….Swan?" He said, making the end of his sentence sound like a question. "Bella…Swan. That was your father?" He said, sounding completely dumbfounded. I couldn't help but smile at his face, it was so adorable. "So that means…you were the girl….."

"And you were the boy." I said as the memories started to flow again. I remember us playing tag on the boat, running around. I remember tripping once, and Edward running towards me and kissing my knee, making me blush. The whole day came back in one easy flow, and all my thoughts began to change. "Edward." I said, with tears of happiness flowing through me. "You're my soul mate; you knew Charlie….and he told me…and it was all so I could find you." I said all in gasping breaths. Edward just crushed me against him, tears flowing along his face too. We cried together, because we both finally knew that this was no mistake; this was faith. And even though hardships are on there way, we both knew one thing.

We would always face them together.

**Hi, I haven't updated in like…ever but that will change!**

**I really like this chapter, I think they bonded a lot more, and are all happy now, yay.**

**Review please? You can like ask me random questions for all I care, just review, it's a lot of hard work writing these chapters. Hehe**

**BY THE WAY: Read my other story 'Everlasting Love' It just got updated like 5 minutes ago! :D**


End file.
